


Ventolin

by BangBangBart



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dom/sub, Impact Play, M/M, Masochism, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 15:11:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18875713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangBangBart/pseuds/BangBangBart
Summary: Sehun asks Jongdae to hit him.





	Ventolin

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on tumblr

‘Hyung.’

Jongdae looks up from the tablet propped on his knees where he lays on his bed. Sehun is standing in the doorway, and for being so tall he looks awfully small, almost folded in on himself. Jongdae wants to grin but keeps his face carefully neutral.

‘What’s up Sehunnie?’ he asks, tone casual even though he knows the answer.

‘Hyung, I–’ Sehun bites his lip and Jongdae fights the urge to smirk. Oh, this was going to be good. ‘Almost everyone’s out and… do you think you can help me? You know, like, like before.’

Jongdae turns off the tablet and puts it on the night stand. ‘You’ll have to remind me.’ They both know he’s going to make Sehun ask.

‘Please hurt me,’ Sehun whispers, staring at his toes. For a cruel second, Jongdae considers making him say it louder, pretending he didn’t hear, but he’s getting impatient too, skin prickling at the thought of what he’s about to do to their maknae. What their maknae is going to let Jongdae do to him. Jongdae adjusts his dick in his pants as he stands up, walking over to tug Sehun into the room by the wrist and shut the door.

‘Clothes off, on your knees and bend over the bed.’ Jongdae doesn’t even look at him, knows his order is being followed and heads to the closet and strips himself. He hasn’t gotten off in a week, so he doesn’t have the patience to draw this out. When he turns around, Sehun is in position. ‘Good boy,’ he coos, gripping Sehun’s neck with a small, strong hand. ‘You’ve gotten so good at holding position for me. I see it on stage and I’m so proud.’

‘Thank you hyung.’

‘Count for me. You stop, I start over. No coming.’

‘Yes hyung.’ Sehun tenses in anticipation, and Jongdae’s cock jerks at the sight. All this fine, fine skin, on display for him to fuck up. Because for some fucking reason, their Sehun trusts him, trusts Jongdae with his secret, trusts his Chen-hyung to take care of what he needs but can’t articulate.

‘Do well and maybe I’ll let you suck me off,’ Jongdae offers, getting into position behind Sehun and picking his spot. ‘You like that don’t you?’

‘Yes hyung,’ Sehun exhales again, slower this time, and Jongdae knows that tone, can tell he’s already slipping. Good, that’ll make it easier.

Jongdae brings the switch down across Sehun’s back, and Sehun gasps. 

‘One!’ Sehun shudders as the red welt blossoms immediately from his shoulder to hip, raised and ripe and beautiful. 

Jongdae licks his lips. _A dozen_ , he thinks. He can probably get to twenty, but if Sehun starts sobbing before that, Jongdae might not be able to stop himself from grabbing the maknae’s hair and fucking his face until he goes limp and chokes on Jongdae’s come. 

_Yeah, twenty. Let’s aim for twenty_ , Jongdae decides, and raises his arm.

**Author's Note:**

> [come be gross about jongdae with me](https://kimjongdaesthickdick.tumblr.com)


End file.
